


I Am Legend

by akwardcadabra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst, Connor cries, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hank Being Awesome, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, We Die Like Men, can be read as romantic or platonic, probably, you do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Connor watches 'I Am Legend' and does not take Sam's death well.Hank finds him crying on the couch, clinging to Sumo for dear life.





	I Am Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as you can see, I am in the Detroit Fandom now, too.  
> I will write more of these, but also other fanfiction.  
> Enjoy ^^

It was a day like any other when Hank made his way to his front door and started to fish his keys out of his pocket. He shook his head gently, sending his wet hair flying out of his eyes. The storm was still raging on the outside and Hank was relieved to finally be able to get inside and dry off. When he finally fished his keys out and unlocked the door, he heard the TV blaring in the flat. 

Slowly he walked inside. “Connor? Is that you?”

He didn’t receive an answer and therefore decided to check out the situation himself. Closing the door behind him, he stripped off his coat and slowly walked towards the noise. “Connor?” He called out again.

There was still no answer. When he made it to the couch he could see the silhouette of the android sitting there. Connor was slightly hunched over, eyes fixed on the screen. Sumo was on his lap and the android was holding him tightly. That’s when Hank realized what Connor was doing.

He was crying.

He was crying and cradling Sumo close to his chest and general front area. The dog didn’t seem to mind, having accepted his fate of not getting released by the brunet any time soon. But he seemed quite pleased about it.

Hank stopped behind the couch and couldn’t help but smile gently, as he saw why Connor seemed to be in such distress. He was watching “I am Legend” and it just so happened that Hank arrived just in time for Sam to die in the movie –or rather just in time to see Connor’s reaction to it.

He put a gentle hand onto Connor’s shoulder and the android all but jolted into an upright position, fumbling to turn the TV off with the remote. Hank chuckled quietly. “You okay there, kid?”

Connor nodded and did quick work on wiping his tears away. “Yes, I’m sorry that I did not welcome you home. I had just gotten back from a walk with Sumo and settled on the couch to watch TV and wait for you to return home when the movie started.”

Hank walked around the couch and took a seat next to Connor. “You were crying.”

“I’m quite alright.” Connor assured. “I found myself a little lost in the movie and did not realize that it would affect me this much. After all, I did not count on-” he stopped and looked down at the mass of fur in his lap.

“On Sam dying?” Hank interjected, smiling lightly.

Connor nodded quietly, holding Sumo just a little tighter, fresh tears cascading down his face. Hank leaned forward slightly.

“And you decided to hold my poor dog hostage in your lap?” He joked and Connor slowly let go of Sumo, who whined lightly. Hank shook his head. “You don’t have to let go of him. After all, I’m sure he doesn’t mind at all.”

Connor looked down at the dog, which was still happily lying in his lap without a care in the world. He slowly started to pet Sumo again.

“You sure you’re alright?” Hank asked, voice more gentle than before. “You’re crying again.”

“I’m quite alright.” Connor repeated. “I apologize for getting this emotional. It’s just-”

Hank was still smiling gently. “You got upset about Sam dying. And now you hold onto Sumo like that because you can imagine how it would feel to lose him, just like the pain Will Smith felt when Sam died.”

“The protagonist’s name is not Will Smith. It’s-” Connor began but Hank interrupted with a laugh.

“I know that, kid. But Will Smith will always be Will Smith to me, no matter his role.” Hank explained. “As I was saying, you sympathized with Will Smith. And now you’re crying because you couldn’t imagine Sumo dying.”

“Yes.” Connor admitted, tears still running down his face. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

Hank smiled gently and leaned back against the back of the couch, wrapping an arm around Connor’s shoulders and pulling him close. “It’s alright. It’s just a movie. Sumo is here and he is fine and happy.”

“I’m aware.” Connor said, feeling the sadness fade as he hugged Hank back as best as he could. “It was just really upsetting.”

“How about we watch something nice?” Hank suggested. “We can always watch the movie another time.”

“Alright.” Connor said and handed the remote over to the other male.

“You pick.” Hank said, pushing Connor’s hand and subsequently the remote back towards the android. “You’re upset and you should choose what to watch.”

Connor nodded slowly and started to flip through the channels until he settled on an animated Disney movie. “Is that one alright? I’m not well adequated with the plot of this movie.”

“Oh no.” Hank said gently. “We’re not watching ‘The Fox and the Hound’.” He said quickly. “Definitely not. I don’t want you to cry all over again.”

“What is the movie about?” Connor asked gently.

“We’ll watch it another time.” Hank answered, snatching the remote. “Let me find something light-hearted, alright?”

And after a while of searching, they settled on some standard, run-of-the-mill romantic comedy. Hank was not all too invested, but Connor seemed to quickly get immersed in the rather predictable plot. He cuddled a little closer to the man next to him, closing his eyes and settling on simply listening to the movie.

Hank smiled down at him and started to run his fingers through the androids hair. “See? Isn’t this much better than sobbing over what is supposed to be a scary, not a sad movie?”

“Yes.” Connor smiled. “Thank you, Hank.”

“Anything for you.” Hank smiled and leaned back, resigning to the fate of having Connor cutting off all the circulation in his arm. But it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Connor was feeling better.

And Connor did feel better. The warmth of Hank’s arm around him, the man’s fingers in his hair and the slow and soft beat of his heart calmed him down immensely. He kept petting Sumo, feeling the dog’s slow breathing under his hands and smiling, knowing that he was alright. They were alright.


End file.
